Mi príncipe
by Sorcieres de la Neige
Summary: La pequeña Lucy ve muy bien por qué a su primo le molesta tanto que no pronuncien bien su nombre. Ella practica a todas horas para poder llamarlo "Louis" a la francesa, porque por él haría cualquier cosa. Pequeño LWLW, inspirado leyendo a Nortia, así que para Nortia. - Gui


**Gui**: Estaba yo tranquilamente leyendo Back to December, de** Nortia** (id a leerlo, anda) cuando se me ocurrió una idea genial. Y aquí está. Esto... Es complicado porque Nortia se basó en mi fic Heirs y yo me baso en su fic. O sea que al final, me baso en mi propio fic desde el punto de vista de Nortia. ¿Complicado? No lo creo. ¡Disfrutad!

Así que por eso se lo dedico a **Nortia**, aunque hace milenios que no sé nada de ella. Si algún día lees esto, me haría muy feliz :) Además, siempre recordaré que fuiste tú quien hizo de Sombrero Seleccionador de Lucy.

**Disclaimer**: Esto es ¿mío? Rowling solo les puso nombre a los de la TG...

* * *

**Mi príncipe**

Lucy Weasley tiene una familia muy muy grande. Tan grande que algunos de sus primos hasta no son completamente ingleses. Y tienen nombre franceses. ¿Complicado? Es probable que para los demás sí. Lucy sabe escuchar.

–Luuii... Lu-i... Luí... Louiii... Louii... Luí... ¡Jo! Louiii...

Lucy se pasa horas en su cuarto repitiendo ese nombre. Luego también lo intenta con Victoire y Dominique para que no se note que sólo sabe pronunciar bien el nombre de Louis.

–¡Lucy, cariño! ¿Dónde estás? – La voz de su madre retumba por la escalera. Lucy se apresura en contestar.

–¡En mi cuarto mamá!

–¿Quieres venir a saludar a tu tía Jane? ¡Acaba de llegar y ... regalos...!

–¿Qué? –Lucy alarga la e. No ha entendido el final.

–¡Que bajes idiota! –grita Molly desde su cuarto. Cuando hace de hermana mayor es insoportable. Se oye la voz de Audrey regañar a Molly, pero Lucy no escucha. No le interesa.

Pronuncia dos veces más el nombre de su primo en voz baja mientras baja los primeros peldaños. Luego corre escaleras abajo a ver a su tía. Ha traído regalos del sitio a donde ha ido (Lucy no ha entendido dónde). Se lo pasan muy bien, porque su tía Jane es muy graciosa y cuenta las cosas de manera que siempre acaban todos desternillándose. Pero Lucy está nerviosa. Mañana es nochebuena e irán a la Madriguera a celebrarlo haciendo algo en familia (a veces cantan, otras veces hacen juegos y cosas así). Lucy se ha jurado a si misma que mañana llamaría a Nom por su nombre (Nom es el mote de Louis. Es una larga historia, pero todos los cobardes que no se atreven a enfrentarse a Louis lo llaman así para que no se enfade si pronuncias mal su nombre).

Pero al día siguiente tiene el corazón en un puño. No puede de la ansiedad. En el coche (su padre tiene un coche reluciente con chófer, cortesía del Ministro de Magia) se muerde las uñas. Molly le da golpes en la mano cada vez que se la lleva a la boca.

–No te muerdas las uñas.

–Es que estoy nerviosa.

–¿Por qué?

Papá y mamá están discutiendo sobre algo incomprensible delante. Parecen muy concentrados. Lucy se acerca a Molly y le susurra al oído:

–Por Louis... –y hay que decir que lo pronuncia a la perfección. Pero también que se sonroja violentamente.

Molly sonríe. Ya sabe que a Lucy le pone nerviosa Nom (ella lo llama Nom). Y le susurra también:

–¿Verdad que te gusta mucho? Creo que estás enamorada de él.

Lucy se aparta con la cara como un pimiento. Más roja que antes. Tiene ganas de gritar y llorar y saltar. Pero sus ganas se quedan aprisionadas en su cuerpecito de niña de cinco años. Molly, que tiene quince, es mucho más perversa. Tiene un plan (solo tiene que hablar con Dominique, su prima mayor, la hermana de Nom). Se lo comunican a Lucy más tarde.

–Tienes que declararte –dice Dominique–. Así a lo mejor a Nom le empiezas a interesar.

Lucy asiente, muy preocupada. Aún no ha visto a Louis. Pero tarda poco en aparecer. Y entonces Lucy se ríe y grita su nombre. Louis solo se gira y la mira y piensa que no lo ha pronunciado tan mal, pero que jamás se lo diría. La saluda con un escueto "hola" que se pierde en el aire y se dirige hacia el sillón con su libro. Pero Lucy no se da por vencida, animada por Dominique y Molly desde la lejanía.

–Louis, eres mi príncipe –suelta, toda natural, como si no fuesen palabras de Dominique. Louis se asusta y mucho. Está rojo como un tomate y le dice que se vaya y se va él. Lucy, algo perdida, mira a sus primas. Las dos levantan los pulgares y hacen signos para que le siga. Entonces Lucy va a la cocina. Allí está Louis, y están también los Potter que acaban de llegar, Bill, Percy, Audrey y la abuela Molly. Y entonces Lucy llega gritando –. ¡Louis! Estoy enamorada de ti.

Toda contenta. Louis quiere morirse. Atravesarse con un cuchillo, abrirse en canal y sacarse las tripas. Cualquier cosa menos seguir donde está. Se muere de la vergüenza. Delante de todos. Los adultos se ríen. ¡Qué graciosa! Lucy se siente bien. Abraza a Louis, pero él se aparta y se va corriendo. Dominique que llega justo en ese momento le dice que es normal, que le da un poco de vergüenza porque es muy tímido pero que ella lo ha hecho muy bien.

Lucy Weasley no puede evitar pensar, cada vez que recuerda eso, que sus primas le hicieron una broma muy pesada a Louis ese día. Ella misma se siente mal. Le entran retortijones, le da vergüenza, quiere olvidarlo. Cree que es por culpa de ese día por lo que sigue muriéndose por besar a su primo. A veces sueña con ello. Todo se vuelve muy ardiente, empieza a entrar en calor y es incapaz de pararlo. Pero por suerte ve muy poco a Louis. Él está en Beauxbatons, así que no hay problema. Cuando besa a algún chico a veces se imagina que es Louis. No sabe si será igual de aburrido besarle a él. Sería toda una decepción.

* * *

Y esto es todo amigos. Si queréis saber cómo sigue, tenéis que leer mi fic Solo por esta noche. Si queréis ver el punto de vista de Louis de todo esto, tenéis que leer ¡Quítate de encima! (otro de mis fics) y si queréis saber más de Louis (aunque va más despacio) tenéis mi long-fic Demain, peut-être en el que en algún momento habrá más LWLW.

¿Reviews?

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


End file.
